


Sense of Closure

by CityEscape4



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, zexal month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Yuma was no stranger to death.





	Sense of Closure

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Zexal Month: the prompt of “the death of someone close”

Yuma was no stranger to death.

He’d watched nearly all his friends die, some of which he felt were even because of him. But they’d all came back. Astral, the Arclights, The Barians, Droite and Gauche, Kaito, and Tetsuo. They’d all died different ways and at different times, but they had all come back, one way or another. Hell, even his parents - who many assumed were dead - had come back home, having been inside of Astral World.

Which is why it hurt so much when his grandmother died.

She wasn’t in pain, or at least, if she was she’d hidden it very well. Yuma’s last memory was of her smiling as they sat at the table as he talked about his plans after college while eating the rice balls she’d made for him. The family woke up the next morning to her having passed away peacefully in her sleep. He’d cried then, they all had, but Yuma more so, knowing she wasn’t coming back.

The funeral wasn’t as depressing as the ones he’d seen on TV. There were flowers and people gave their solemn condolances, but at the same time... no one was crying. It’d hurt, her passing, but he couldn’t bring himself to cry. Not even Akari or their parents were crying. Most of those who attended who knew nothing of the whole Numbers and Barians fiasco thought the family was still in shock, that they hadn’t processed what had happened just quite yet.

But they knew, as did all of Yuma friends, that this was just “Until next time.” Haru Tsukumo had lived a good, long, happy life. They all knew her soul was headed to Astral World, where the rest of the Tsukumo family was destined to go should fate not be cruel.

Yuma explained the concept of what was going on to Astral, who while he had a general understanding of death and the process of moving on to the next world, was confused as to why some people at the funeral seemed so sad. As Astral processed this, he offered Yuma something he wanted to take him up on, but respectfully declined: A chance to talk with his grandmother again in Astral World.

“Thanks, but no thanks, Astral.” Yuma smiled gently, only now starting to tear up. “I’ll have all the time in the world to talk with her again, one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rolling these out faster than i thought holy shit


End file.
